1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an accessory for a cabinet, more particularly, to a lightweight, low profile rack that attaches to the inside of a kitchen cabinet door utilizing the unused space between the cabinet door, the cabinet face frame, and the shelves contained therein. The rack is lightweight, even when full with a plurality of spice and other food packets, and thus, can be attached to a cabinet door with non-damaging, removable frame/poster hangers or other reusable adhesives.
2. Background of the Invention
Spices and food seasonings are typically sold in cylindrical containers by companies such as McCormick & Co., Inc. (Sparks, Md.). Unfortunately, many modern kitchens, especially in urban areas, lack storage space for these rather bulky cylindrical containers, or the storage racks in existence to hold these containers protrude into the shelves within the cabinet, encroaching on the objects inside. Additionally, existing racks generally require screws to attach to the cabinet door, which could damage the cabinet door.
United States Patent Application 2014/0183079 teaches a low profile storage rack system that uses special containers with magnets that stick to a magnetic backboard. Unfortunately, this system does not accommodate any other type or non-magnetic food containers to be used with this system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for new, low profile storage rack systems.